


Catch a Demon by the Tail

by PainInTheAsgardian (Tenshiryuu)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, When you forget your bf's tail is attached to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiryuu/pseuds/PainInTheAsgardian
Summary: Aziraphale likes to keep his hands busy, and Crowley's tail is perfect for that.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Catch a Demon by the Tail

Crowley sprawled on one end of the old couch, idly scrolling through his phone. Aziraphale had taken up residence on the opposite side, a large old tome open in his lap, forgoing his usual chair now that there was little need for space between them. It was still new and strange, this closeness, but it was far from unpleasant. Crowley tended to manifest his tail more often when they were alone, he felt much more comfortable with it in physical space, and it was much less unwieldy than his wings.

At some point in its languid lashing, it had come across Aziraphale's lap and found a resting place along with the old text. He hadn't given it too much thought. That is, until the angel took notice. A warm finger trailed along the row of scales covering its top. Crowley gulped, managing to keep his eyes fixed on his phone. He'd neglected to tell Aziraphale that his tail was.. a bit sensitive, to say the least.

He'd underestimated the angel's need to keep his hands busy. Soon both of them were gliding over his scales, pausing only when there was a page to turn. the repetitive motion might be soothing for Aziraphale, but it was positively arousing for Crowley. He spared a glance to his side, golden eyes darting furtively from the little phone screen and pictures of country cottages up for sale to the blissfully oblivious angel. The blond was fully engrossed in whatever he was reading, and Crowley didn't have the heart to interrupt. So he sat in silence, face growing warmer with each pass of the angel's fingertips.

He'd almost gotten used to the sensation.. and then Aziraphale discovered the barbed tip. His thumbs stroked along the smooth surface, and it sent a shiver all the way from there up Crowley's spine. He couldn't hide the strangled noise that rose in his throat. Aziraphale finally looked up from his book. “Crowley?”

“ _Ngk_.”

“Are you alright?”

“ _Mmmmph_. _Nnnnk_. It'sssss.” He went through a few more combinations of sounds before managing “Tail.”

“Oh. Er, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I rather forgot it was attached to you.” He blinked sheepishly. “You don't like it?”

“No. _Nnngh_. I mean no I don't not like it. Quite the opposite, in fact. Very much the opposite.” For someone's sake, he hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt.

“Oh. .... **Oh**.” Realization dawned on Aziraphale's round features. The two of them stared at one another. A mischievous grin tugged at the edge of Aziraphale's pink lips. Without breaking eye contact, he ran a finger across the flat red scales lining the underside of the appendage, sending a full-body shudder through Crowley's lanky frame. He might have made a very unbecoming noise as well. “B-bastard.”

“You _did_ say it makes me worth knowing, my dear.”


End file.
